vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin Wolford
|-|Original Series = |-|Extra Stories = Summary Merlin is a supporting character of the light novel Kenja no Mago, and the main protagonist of the extra stories, also Shin's adoptive grandfather. Long ago, he was an expert magician, who became famous for defeating the first devil saving the life of the country's prince (the current King), making a magician couple with his ex-wife, Melinda Bowen. After a while, now being known as a hero, he moved away from society to live in a quiet place. One day, he found an abandoned carriage where all the passengers had died, except a baby, which Merlin would adopt. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Merlin Wolford, Magi, Sage, God of Destruction, Crimson Devil King Origin: Kenja no Mago Gender: Male Age: At least in his fifties. Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts (According to Shin, he has knowledge to fight without magic), Magic, Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Magic is performed through chemical reactions produced by the magician), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation), Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Storage, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical strength and resistance) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Comparable to Shin with his most common spells, which can do this. He can show himself comparable or even superior to devils like Abel), likely higher (Was who killed the first devil, which is probably comparable to Schtrom. However, this cost him a lot and he did it with Melinda) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable or superior to Schtrom's devils squad, who are able to dodge Hypersonic Vibration) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Town level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. He's an expert magician, capable of mastering magic easily and using them without the need to use chant. His magical knowledge is so high, that he can learn Shin's Gate magic after he explained how it works. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Magic:' Being Shin's magic tutor, he was the one who taught him all his elemental magic. Among them are the fire magic, explosion, water and ice, wind, electricity and lightning, earth. Merlin is mentioned as someone with a lot of magical power, powerful enough to defeat a devil. *'Enemy Search Magic:' A magic that allows the user to amplify their sense and perception, visualizing the surrounding magic, the user can detect all life forms that have magic inside, and can see evil intentions and negative feelings. *'Defense Barrier:' A magic that creates a magical barrier that blocks physical and magical attacks. *'Alternative Dimension Storage Magic:' A magic that allows objects and weapons to be stored in a separate dimension of unknown space. *'Body Strengthening Magic:' A magic that enhances the skin and bones of the user, also increasing their physical strength and defense. *'Gate:' Create a hole in space, which functions as a portal and intermediary between two exact points, however, Merlin can only use it in places he has already visited. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Kenja no Mago Category:Adults